Zombie Land
by Christian A Hartman
Summary: A story of a band of boys fighting there way through a Zombie infested Land


Zombie Land

Chapter #1

How and why this happened 

I was 13 when the outbreak started. My family was taken by the infection. Before they were totally gone I saw some changes in them. First, I saw that they seemed very tired. I thought it was just lack of sleep. Then I saw they got very annoyed fast, I mean faster that a normal mom or dad. I was amazed to see that, well they were becoming zombies. Well that almost sums it up with my family besides one thing. I had a brother who was with my grandmother in Florida. Now I'm in New York. It won't be easy to find him. If he is still alive it will change my life. I miss his laugh and smile. I would almost give every thing just to see him one more time. Well that's it for my family.

Back to the infection, it kills all of your white blood cell, and that cuts off almost all of your means of protection. But then it goes for the immune system and kills it. Now you have no why to help agents any sickness. After that it ends up at the brain. It kills your source of intelligence, and that makes you that crazy thing we see all the time. So in about a week or two you were a zombie. It still does not help us (us being the normal people) with things around here. I sure don't think so at least.

That reminds me about something. The government was trying to help the situation by trial and error, but it didn't work out so well. See the doctors and the government thought that this was some little stomach bug of some kind. Boy, oh boy, were they wrong. It ended up being the biggest epidemic in the history of mankind. When the news finely got out it was too late. It had already destroyed too many. That's when they put plan B in to form. See they fucked us into listening to them.

The survivors were transferred to a "safe zone". It was the smart thing to do. But we got screwed over any way. Well we were fine for about two or three weeks be for things went wrong. The government was making a few rockets to send in to space with some of the normal humans. Now did you here me just some. And so they did not tell us or any one until two day before departure. Only 100 passengers were aloud on each rocket. That was a little hard to deal with. There were only two rockets so it was not easy it get in. The government chose who got to go on these shiny tubes and who stayed back to die. I was the second one yes I was left to die, but I was thriving on others failures.

Any way I was on earth and alone for a few days and then a couple of people came with high expectations. Let's just say they were a little late on the memo. They eventually moved on and were found an hour later dead out side of my camp. In told them not to leave with out weapons, but they said "We don't believe in violence." Well stupid chose on there end. I got a few more visitors who stayed with me.

In fact they are still with me. It's good to have people around now. And it's easy to protect ourselves because this little place was not just a shelter it was also an army camp. When the people left they left a crap lode of weapons too. It was perfect. We also had lots of food. So we were well nourished and ready to fight.

There were only a few battles between us and the zombies. I mean like real battles. We were attacked by them when a person came to me. The zombies must have followed him. So that battle was called "The Battle of the Followers". It was a big casualty for the zombies. We won easily. See now some of you might be asking your self "How old is he". Well now I'm 18. I have been living in zombie land for five years now.

Sure it's hard to run and own a little shelter, but it pay off in the end. That reminds me about the money thing. We no longer use money as a main economic thing. We also use bottle caps. Yea, it's weird but things happen. Its kind good too because all the old money is vary valuable now. And I was saving for almost my entire life. When the money was real I had some were between 800 to a 1,000 dollars and because of the economy it is worth like 1,000,000 dollars. It's amazing. I can get so much stuff with that. So, rule of thumb, _**save your money**_. Believe me it might just help you some day.

Now I want to clear something up my name is Christopher. If you must know I don't know my last name. Yes I said it I really don't, but I bet I can kill more zombies than you. I can't help but wonder if Hunter (my little brother) still knows what it is or if he is even alive.

I'm telling you if I go all the way to Florida to find him dead I will flip out. Yes I'm going to Florida to find him. In fact I hope to leave in the next two to three days depending on how many people come with me. If I can get two people to come it would be perfect. I'm talking bad ass killers that are ready to die. This is not just another trip. This is a mission. If I can't do this than its death for me because that's the only way I will go down. Now that's a promise. I can't stand being here while here is like 20,000 miles away and I'm not doing any thing about it. It's actually painful to be honest.

To me my life has pros and it's cons. It's like a rollercoaster, it goes up and then it goes down. I think I'm at the bottom and fighting to get back up. I need to get to Florida and fast.

I can see my first customers.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would come with on a little mission with me", I said hesitantly.

"Umm, what", the kid said oddly.

"Well let me start with this, I'm going on a mission to Florida", I said.

"So what does that have to do with me", the kid said.

"Yeah", said the shorter one.

"Kids do you want to come on a mission with me or not", I barked back.

"Well our names aren't kids", said the taller one.

"I'm the oldest and I'm Casey", said the tall one.

"I'm king", chirped the shorter one.

"Sorry about that I was waiting for like four hours and was a little frustrated", I said shyly.

"No it's fine, and yes we would like to come on that little mission with you", said Casey.

"Okay and thanks very much, and by the way I'm Christopher", I said.

"All right, so when do we set out", king said shyly.

"I was hopping to leave…today maybe", I said hesitantly.

King and Casey both looked at each other and there was a pause for a long second and they both decided "We can do today," they both said.

"Perfect, I'm all ready and I have a car too", I boomed proudly.

"No way, you have a car", yelled king.

"Well of course I do. What did you think we were going to walk from New York to Florida and back", I said

"Wow, wow, wow did you say and back that's will take for ever", said Casey in frustration.

"Yea umm sorry about that, I didn't think about that.

"Yea well now you did", yelled Casey.

"Umm… sorry that I need to find my brother that I have not seen in five years", I yelled back.

"No…I'm the one who should be sorry about that, if I had known about that I would have never said that", Casey said sorrowfully.

"No its fine, I just want to see him", I said sadly.

"Well lets get going then, don't what to waste time do we", I boomed.

"Good lets go", said King.

"All right then", I said happily

Chapter #2

The ride to Hell

"So around how far is Florida from hear," asked King

"Well it's about…well I don't know kid," I said

This mission might be longer than I had thought. I have a map but it's old and hard to read. I don't even know if we will be able to make it there and back. I have to try. I'm not going to give up.

I'm going all the way and no one can stop me.

It's been three hours and no one has said a word. It's really getting on my nerves. So I decided to say something.

"Ummmmm….What's that….. is that a horde of zombies", I screamed in hoarer.

"Turn…..TURN OH GOD WERE GOING TO HIT THEM….TURN", yelled Casey.

"That's the point", I said as I sped the big rig up.

"BUT…BUT WERE GOING TO FUCKING DIE", screamed King.

"Oh no were not", I said.

As I said that I pushed a button, and guns emerged from the sides of this enormous vehicle.

"WOW!, how did you do that", king said I complete awe.

"I'll explain later", I yelled.

The guns firered at a defning rate that the truck started to rattle.

"


End file.
